Loved by an Enemy
by Alpha-shewolf21
Summary: Victoria wants nothing more than to  avenge James death. She loved James with all her life but that love is tested when she meets a stunning wolf. Will she let herself fall for her natural enemy or will she get her revenge on the Cullens? ON-HOLD.
1. Running

**Hey guys. This is my first story 'bout Victoria& Jacob. I just felt nobosy wrote stories 'bout them so taadaa , here I am ! :D I don't own Twilight and its characters ! Stephenie Meyer ows them. I only own the story line and the characters that I make :) Hope you enjoy the _story and tell me if I should keep writing . Please Review !_**

_Sometimes you don't realize how much you care_

_for someone until they stop caring for you_

_Trying to forget someone you love is like_

_trying to remember someone you never met_

_You never know what you have until its gone_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: Tasty Love_

I ran passing like a blur to human eyes. I was in the little town of Forks, a non- stopping raining place, where I was hunting to calm my thirst, and, of course, stalking my prey, Isabella Swan. That frail, clumsy, girl that was the Cullen's new pet. They took care of a _human_. Those yellow-eye creatures made me sick. How did they live with her? It didn't matter; I **will **get my revenge on her. She took away everything. She took away my mate, my reason for living. That's why I was waiting for the right moment to snap her neck and drink her delicious blood to break Edward's un-beating heart. That Isabella girl was going to pay. And I wasn't the kind that gave up quickly. I had my ways, and I always got them,** no matter what.**

As of right now, I was running freely. This was one of the best parts besides the blood. It made me feel _alive. _Like the forest itself. Running made me forget about my worries in my mind, especially that Swan girl. The jungle was part of me and I was part of it, two beings that seemed to share the same mind. I kept running until I heard that same sound. _Thud. Thud. _I smiled. _It's show time. _I started to pick up my pace faster and faster. I felt its paws pick up too. I jumped on a tree and climbed until I had a better view of the mutt. When It finally figured out where I was was, It looked up to me and growled. It tried to climb up but fell. I laughed softly " I didn't know trees were smarter than a _dog ."_ It sent me another growl which caused me to chuckle ,yet again. I was to busy laughing that I didn't notice the dog ripping the bark off. It was then that I notice, and jumped quickly before the tree crushed into me, not that it mattered. I was about to turn my heel when I felt its teeth sink into my right shoulder . Since it had a good grip , it then threw me to the forest floor, sinking its claws on my shoulders so that there was no way that I could escape. I hissed in pain. I tried to kick it off me but it only made it worst. It dug its claws more deeper that I couldn't hold back the agonizing scream that escaped my lips. My scream echoed the surrounding forest making me winced at how awful I sounded. _So this is how it ends? Getting ripped apart by a mutt the size of a full grown horse. _What a nice story to tell while in hell. The dog then lowered its teeth to my neck preparing to end my life.

When I looked up to meet its eyes, they were nothing that I would have ever thought. They were dark brown orbs that contained a pale caramel color. I could see my own eyes staring straight into his. If I could spent eternity looking into those eyes, then I would. It awoke a new emotion inside my mind. Was it love? Passion? I quickly shook my head . _No, I love James._But deep inside me, I didn't know if I was right. I found the strenght to look away and closed my eyes. As the seconds passed by, I waited for my death. It never came. The wolf let out a breath that was like vapor to my cold, icy skin. For once I felt warm but as soon as it came, it was gone. I opened my eyes to see that the wolf was still looking at me. It finally released it claws from my skin but flinched slightly when it saw what damage he had done. He then turned to the direction where it came from and started to walk away. " Wait. Please, don't leave. " I whispered. He looked back at me and seemed to send a message through its eyes, ' _I have to go' _. I nodded slowly and told him, " Hope to see you soon... ." I saw sadness reach his eyes and then, he was gone. For a while I stared at the spot where it had been standing. For some reason, I felt attached to him. It was a good feeling , and I already missed it. I hoped we crossed paths again. So that I could see my wolf.

*XxxxX *

* * *

I ran and ran before my inner wolf made me turn around were my imprint was standing. _I had to imprint on a leech ! Especially the one that was after my Bella . _Why did my life had to be so fucked up ? How was I gonna the pack ? How was I gonna tell _Sam ?_ I could still see those ruby, blood-red eyes staring up at me. I shook my head. I can't tell nobody. I'll just try to fight it. _Try to fight what ?_ Asked Leah. Shit !I quickly shielded my head by trying to think about Bella. _Back of Leah. It's not your damn business! _I snapped. Leah snorted. _Please! your life is my life. _I felt someone phase and join us. _Ouch. Is Lee-lee getting touchy with Jakey ? _Said Paul.

_Fuck off Paul. Try to to chase your tail like the bitch you are. _Replied Leah.

_Yo yo guys What we talking 'bout here? _Asked Seth. A few seconds later, the whole pack joined except for Sam.

_Seth you'll never guess what , Leah fucked Jake ! _Said Paul. Embry howled and grinned a wolfish- smile.

_No way ! Jake, how you do it ? _

_You fucked Leah !_

_Awesome !_

_Stop ! _I yelled. Everyone felt silent. _I didn't do that with Leah ! Why would I ? She's to u-_

Leah growled.

_What I mean is that she's totally out of my league. I can't image doing **that** with her Ever. And come one, Paul told you guys. You know how he is._ Every one was silent until Paul had to be Paul.

_Does she have nice boobs?_

* * *

After dragging Leah off of Paul, we all headed to Emily's. I was starving and I was pretty sure the others were too. Once we arrived, everyone headed to the table waiting for our food. Leah was still pissed so she decided to just grab one ( 7) muffins and headed to the beach. Me on the other hand, well let's just say I wasen't full enough. I grabbed Paul's muffins and ate them as quicky as possible

" What the Fu- "

" No cussing in my house !" Yelled Emily from upstairs.

" Sorry Em. I'll try to remember !" I snorted in amusement

" You, **the **Paul, will try to remember ? What the hell did u eat ?"

The guys started laughing. I even heard Emily join in. _Still got it._

" Whatever man. Yo, Seth time to go" Paul asked. Seth pouted. " Fine. Later guys." A chorus of 'see ya's' and 'laters' followed. We all ate happily until Sam had to ruin it, for me. " Jacob, aren't you going to hang out with Bella ?" If he would have asked me that question a couple of hours ago, I will have took off running towards her house. I used to think she was my soulmate but guess life had other plans for me. _With- _I stopped myself. I them remebered that I didn't know the leech's name. Bella had mentioned it once. Uhh what had it been. Vivian? Soria? Guess i'll have to ask Bella then. I then remebered I still haven't answered Sam. I looked around and everyone was staring at me curiously. _What's up with them? _I ignored them and looked up at Sam. I didn't want to go but the guys will know something was up. I never rejected Sam when I got to see Bella. I scrached the back of my head. " Uhh yeaah. I'll get going then." I stood up and finished eating my 10th muffin. " Later guys," And walked out the door before they noticed anything else. I jogged until I reached the forest. I looked around to see if I was safe to change. Once I was satisfied, I stripped down and let myself feel that weird chill that went up and down my spine. When I re-opened my eyes, I looked down and saw that I was in four legs. _Never gets old._ I then looked up and in a flash, I was running towards Bella's house.


	2. Furious

_I am heartbroken, __it's not spoken_

_But it's there, _

_I am heartbroken_

_It's all open_

_My love is pouring out again_

_By :Jiro Micheal_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Enemies_

I was to busy to pay attention were I was going. I could only keep thinking about that wolf . He had the most resplendent coat of fur I had ever seen. A russet-red brown color. Not even all colors combined could compete against it. It seemed as if he had opened up a soft side inside me that hasn't been freed for years. A side that showed my weakness and made me an easy target. **I hated it.** I was a the hunter, _they_ were prey. They were strong, I was and no one was about to change that status. Especially a dog.

When I looked up,I saw that my feet had dragged me to a familiar place. A place were held memories of my love, James. A place were me and him had shared our last kiss and time together. A place were the old me was still alive,in some way. _The baseball field._ The scent of the Cullen's was still faintly noticed. No doubt that the rain had washed it away. It's what you expected in Forks. I was about to walk when a familiar scent hit me. A scent that smelled like strawberries and vanilla. The one and only, Bella Swan. Her scent seemed to be a couple of weeks old. It had the dogs smell as well. **His** scent was still there. For some reason, I could distinct his smell form the rest. Weird.

I followed Bella's scent through the forest. I didn't have to guess that she had tripped and fell into the floor. You could smell her scent on the rocks and trees. What a dumb human. I finally came to a stop when I saw that I was looking at her house. I could only hear one heartbeat, which I'm guessing was hers. I heard banging of metal, which meant she was washing some dishes. I was to busy paying attention to her that I didn't notice a human male walking towards her house. His scent reached my nostrils and I quickly looked up, to fast to be a human movement. He looked human, _smelled _human. I could hear his heartbeat, his pulse, and the blood pumping through his veins, but something wasn't blood didn't call me. It didn't smelled delicious enough for me to feed. His scent was familiar. I knew that smell _too _well. I moved closer to hear them.I was glad I had super hearing. Really helped in this situation. Bella was still washing the dishes.

I heard a knock on the door way. " Knock, knock. " I heard the male say. His voice sounded husky. Bella turned of the water and heard her foot steps walk towards some place, probably the door. " Hey Jake , I missed you!" I was surprised. Her voice carried feelings and such love. Love that I will never get to feel again. I sighed quietly. I ignored the sadness that overwhelmed me and kept listening.

"Hey Bells. How are you?" The boy asked, or should I say Jake?

Bella's voice carried a little sarcasm and worry. "Same old, Same old. A vampire chasing me. The usual. "

I heard a light chuckle come from inside. Probably Jake. "Yeah. but you missed a dumb one for sure. I mean can't she just eat some ice cream and deal with her heart break?" He said while laughing. I hissed in anger. His laughing stopped for a second. I knew he heard something. And that something was me. I smiled evilly. Jake continued talking.

" So... uh Bells I wanted to tell you news about the red-head l-leech." He seemed to stutter near the end.

"Victoria?" She whispered nervously. How did he know about me? I then l started to listen closely, paying more attention.

"... Yeah. I, well bumped into her this afternoon." He said seriously. I heard Bella's heart beat speed up.

" Did she hurt you? Any of the pack? " _Pack?_Reminds me of the stupid mutts ... I then got the message. That male is the wolf !Well my wolf. I thought they were werewolves. They only phase in the full moon. & they can't change into humans... or can they? Jake approached were Bella was and hugged her. I felt an emotion filled me. I hissed at Bella. Jealousy.

"I was the only that caught her scent. I was running patrol alone." He was still talking serious. " She didn't hurt me , at least not physically." He said to low for Bella to hear, at the end of his sentence. I then didn't know what I was doing but my feet were moving towards her house. His scent and Bella's got stronger as I got closer. Jake's heart began to pound loud, but not of fear, but of nervousness.

" Come out mutt. I know you hear me. Don't you dare make me get _your _Bella." I hissed impatiently. I heard him whisper something to Bella. Her heart beat accelerated. So he told her I was here? Good, because I really need a meal right now. Blood always seemed to clear my mind and help me relaxed, even if it was for a couple of minutes, or even seconds.

His scent and Bella's interrupted my thoughts and I quickly looked up. They were no less than 15 feet away from me. _Huh. This is going to be so damn easy._ I thought.

I got a better look at the male. He had russet skin with black-jet hair, and beautiful dark eyes. He wore no shirt , as if showing off his perfect 6 pack in his muscles. He was at least 6'2 . I had to admit, his body was impressive. But that didn't stop me from glaring at him. He returned the glare with his eyes showing a little pain but also carried rage in them. Good. He doesn't want me near his _territory._I mentally chuckled at my joke. I glaced at Isabella. She was hiding behind the mutt, worry and fear written all over her face. I licked my lips. She cringed, while Jake growled. I grinned.

" What the hell do you want leech?" He asked, still glaring. Damn, if only looks could kill.

" You know exactly what I want. I'm pretty hungry myself, if you must know." I smiled evilly.

" If you actually want to know something, get lost before I rip your mate into pieces." My frowned and looked at at him. Was this some kind of test or something? Who the hell did _it_ think it was?

" What? He's dead. "

Venom reached his voice. " Exactly my point, bitch"

I didn't expect his words to hurt me so much. It was as if I was being burned alive, and the fire never went out. I knew James was dead. So why did it hurt me so much when he said it. I couldn't stop the pain from reaching my face. I quickly wiped it away and put my mask on again. It was my turn, and I knew exactly what to say. I wasn't going to hurt him. I was going to hurt Bella.

" Oh Bella. What will Edward say when I tell him your sucking faces with a dog? He will be so ashemed that he dated a _worthless human." _Pain crossed her face and I saw tears build up in her eyes. Jake growled.I kept going." Look at how weak you are. You were just a toy to him. You meant nothing to him and he got tried so he left you. I wouldn't be surprised if he was with another woman who is actually beautiful unlike _you._" By now tears were running down her cheek and she was sobbing in the ground, holding herself. I smiled satisfied.

The mutt was shaking so hard, rage visible in his face. He then exploded, I could find another way to explain it. He charged at me, his teeth going to my throat...


	3. Cutting

**Hey guys ! Well this is chapter review ad tell me what you guys story is meant to offenf Jacob fans. I just write mean stuff about him because Victoria and The Pack don't really get along well, for now. I decided to write in Bella's Pov and no, Paul will not be with Bella in this story. I just thought the end will be funny. I don't own Twilight and it's characters. Only the character I make up and the story line. So hope you enjoy this chapter. :D-**

_The dead they sleep a long, long sleep;_

_The dead they rest, and their rest is deep;_

_The dead have peace, but the living weep._

**~Samuel Hoffenstein**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: Ashes_

He reached me, getting a good grip on my throat. I hissed but didn't let him see that I was in pain.I tried to move but when I did he sank in deeper. I was hearing crack noises coming from some where. I then noticed they were coming from me. I looked into his eyes , trying to look for something that would tell me he was joking. It was then that I noticed that he wasn't giving me a chance like last time. He had his mind on killing me, and by the looks of it, he wasn't planning on changing his mind.

I glanced at Bella and saw that she was watching with horror. She caught me staring, and looked she stared right back. She was still crying , tear marks still visible. I wasn't going to take back what I said to her. It was true, from my point of things anyway. She seemed to have seen through my mask because she was pleading Jake to stop. He wasn't paying attention to her, only me. Well what do you know? Bella Swan was trying to save me. I didn't need her pity. Especially from a human.

I looked up at the sky, wanting to remember it for at least one more time. It was a lifeless grey, and carried black clouds.I looked back at the wolf and snarled at him. He was ending my life, so might as well have him end it quick.

" Finish me bastard. Your such a poor excuse of a werewolf! " That did it. He threw me to the ground , to blinded by his rage, and sank his teeth to my throat. The last thing I saw was a pack of wolf's running towards our direction and then, everything went blank.

* * *

With terror I watched as her head came off. As her head came off, I saw that the pack arrive, Sam in the lead. I was still getting used at them being werewolf's that I didn't know if I should either walk towards them, or run away . The pack was in formation, like the day when they had destroyed Laurent. I watched with awe as they all came out, the sun making their fur look fierce. I spotted a few of the wolf's that I recognized, but was surprised when 3 more wolfs were with them.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I heard a shattering, heart-broken howl. The howl sounded familiar and looked towards the direction it had came from. I was surprised when my gaze fell on Jake. If werewolf's could cry, Jake could have pulled it off. He looked so agonized that new tears were again forming in my eyes. His head was sniffing Victoria's body and was whining. I stood up but being my clumsy self, I fell and scrapped my palm. A chorus of angry yelps and growling made my bones freeze into place. Paul was growling in rage , but not at me but at Jake. A wolf smaller than the rest of them walked and stood by Paul's side, as if agreeing with him. The wolf's fur was a mixture of different shades of gray and was beautiful, Paul's fur was similar to the wolf next to him, but his was a shade darker with white and black.

A sandy-yellow wolf wined but stayed in his place. Sam looked shocked, if werewolf's could even look shock, and was frozen, staring at Jake. Some one must have said something to anger him, because he growled and protectively stood in front of Victoria's body, and took a defensive stand. Sam seemed to have regained his composure because he looked at Paul and ordered him something. Paul wined in protest but stopped and phrased in his spot. The wolf next to him looked away disgusted, while I looked away, blushing like crazy because Paul was less than 20 feet away from me, standing naked.

5 seconds later, a hot hand yanked me from my wrist and replied annoyed," Let's go inside the house. "

I didn't protest and let him drag me inside the house. Paul sat down in the kitchen table and stayed quiet. I tried to act normal but being the horrible actress I am, I couldn't. I then decided to cook dinner for Charlie, since he will be arriving in a couple of hours. I grabbed the Salmon from the freezer, and let it melt while I cooked the rice and made some soup. Paul was still quite, and didn't move.

It was amazing to me because even when Paul was quiet for once, he was getting on my nerves. I ignored him and tried to catch up with my thoughts. Why had the whole pack been made at Jake? He killed Victoria so shouldn't everyone be happy that she was gone? And why had Jake protected her body? I frowned. What was he keeping from me? I made a note to self to ask Jake about that later.I then remembered what Victoria had said. She was right. I was just a worthless human that fell for a vampire. Why did he pretend to love me? Was it so that he could laugh at me in the end? I was to caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice my hand lower to pan.

I screamed in pain and fell down to the floor. My hand felt as if it had touched the sun it self and was burned. Paul was next to me in less than a second. He, for once, looked worried. I just couldn't decided, was he worried about me or about getting yelled by Sam and Jake. He tried to touch my hand but I flinched and hide my hand.

"What wrong? Did you burn your hand?" He asked. Well no duh Paul. I've always wondered if he was acting like and idiot or was actually one. I nodded and tried to wipe the tears that had already fallen from my cheek. I stopped because it was no use. I could barely move both my hands, one was carrying my injured one and the other was injured and burned.

"Let me have a look at it. I mean it cant be that bad." He whispered the last words, as if he was trying to re-sure himself. I prayed that it wasn't that bad either. I slowly lifted my hand, and let Paul have a look at it. I couldn't feel my hand anymore, as if had turned numb from the pain. I heard Paul cuss. By the looks of it, I guess it was that bad.

"Shit. I'm toast. Okay we need to get you to the hospital. I'll try to take care of it my self but by the looks of it, your in to much pain."I looked up and it seemed like he was having a mental war between himself. I was surprised when he lifted me up and carried me to my truck. He placed me in the passenger seat, and then ran to the drivers seat. He got in and quickly started my truck. It roared to life and I heard him mutter, " Come on, hurry up." He then backed up and drove towards town. I decided to take a peek at my hand, but then regretted it. The burn was about 3 1/2 inches long and all the skin was gone except for my muscle. In the middle, a huge blister was forming and was covered with blood. I quickly looked away and tried to keep the tears from falling.

Time went by really fast and all to soon, we arrived at the hospital. Paul helped me get out of the car and guided me to the front door. When we were inside, the receptionist looked up and quickly hurried over to us and called the doctor.

" Oh my, what happened sweetie?" Before I could answer, Paul told her that I had burned my hand while cooking. The receptionist then re assured me and took me to a room, Paul following behind. When we got there, the doctor was already waiting and taking out some medicine. For the next hour, I sat there and saw the doctor working on my hand. He cleaned it so that it wouldn't get infected and then wrapped it with a bandage. The doctor told me to take it easy with my hand and led Paul and me out the door.

" Okay, thanks doc" I said.

"Your welcome. Have a nice day" He replied. The ride back to my house was quiet.I was relieved when I didn't see Charlie's cruiser. I didn't want to explain how I burned my hand. I got out of the car and unlocked the door, heading straight for my room. I heard Paul clear his throat and look around. I stopped at the stairs and turned around to look at him.

"Look Swan, would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I don't want to get killed in my sleep ." Looks like the old Paul is back. His face was serious and he was looking down at the floor. Paul , staying here tonight? Wouldn't that be, well awkward? _He_ had been the last person to stay in my room. A hole ripped through my chest but I tried my best to ignore it. Memories of him and his family always opened holes.

" Um sure I guess. But what about Charlie? He'll kill us if he found you here tonight." I flushed. Paul looked confused for a moment but then got it. He raised an eyebrow but then smirked at me. " Don't worry, I'll play nice. " he said, winking at me, which caused me to blush more. Yeah, the old Paul was definitely back. " As for the Charlie problem, well i'll come back when he's asleep." He then left just as I heard Charlie arrive home.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey dad."

"So how your day?"

" Um it was... intresting."

" Well that's nice."

" Guess so. Well I'm going to bed, Night dad. "

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I closed my door and sighed. I turned on my light and yelp when I saw Paul sitting on my bed, grinning. I breathed in and let out a breath. When I maneged to calm down, I looked at Paul. " Thought you said you'll be back when he was asleep." I said, leaning on my door. He just shrugged, " I say alot of things that I don't mean ." He said casually. " No kidding" I whispered.

" Anyways, were am I going to crash?" He asked.

"The floor." I said.

"What? Come on , I'm not a dog. " He whined.

" In your world you are. " I said.

" Whatever, I'll just sleep on that rocking chair." He said while walking towards his sleeping spot. I then remembered I needed to change. " Wait , could you get out so that I could change?" I asked nervously. " What's wrong with you changing in front of me? "He asked innocently. I gave him a look and pointed my finger towards the door. " Out" I said. He unwillingly go up and started muttering to himself. When he closed the door I headed towards my drawers and got out my favorite T-shirt and some shorts. I double-checked the door before changing. I was just about to change into my T-shirt when I heard the door open and close. It was Paul. "Sorry , Charlie was coming up Sta-" He froze in mid sentence he saw me. I was only wearing my shorts and my bra. His mouth hung open, and he checked me out. He then regained his composure and nodded satisfied. " Got to admit Swan, you have a very nice body."

I blushed and quickly put on my shirt. It made me feel uncomfortable that Paul is only wearing some cut-off shorts and a second ago I had only been wearing some shorts and my bra. " Didn't I say wait outside the door?" I asked. " Well Charlie was coming and I don't think he would have been happy to see me." He said, while walking towards the chair.

I pulled my covers on top of me and sat there. I then noticed Paul taking of his shorts. I covered my eyes with my good hand and asked," What are you doing?"

" Well I don't want to sleep with my jeans on."

" Why did I let you stay in my house?" I asked

" Because your nice." He answered, sitting on the chair with a blanket and covering his body. "Sadly, I am" I reached for my lamp and turned off the light. I was welcomed with darkness. It was quiet for a long time until Paul broke the silence.

" I'm gonna die tomorrow. "

" You don't say?"

" Well you burned your hand, im sleeping in your room, and I saw you half naked. "

" Well I saw you naked too."

" Did enjoy the view?" I stayed quite. I didn't want to answer that question.

" I'll take that as a yes..." I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me. Today was totally an abnormal day...


	4. Loss

_**A/N: Well first off, Happy New Year! I hope you all also had a great time during Christmas. I know, I haven't uploaded in a long time and I'm sorry. Writing three stories is really hard. So anyway, this is written Jacob's P.O.V. I think this is the longest chapter I have written so her you go. Hope you enjoy and remember, review :)) **_

**Disclamer:** I do not own Twilight and it's characters. All that belongs to twilight author, Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the story line and OC's characters.

* * *

_So hold on to what you have_

_because you never know when its going to _

_be ripped right out of_

_your hands._

_By: Anonymous_There were no words to describe how I felt. Pain, Misery, Torture. Those must have been a few, but I wasn't really sure. The only thing that I was sure of was when I saw my imprint's head come off, everything stopped. I stopped breathing, I stopped feeling, I was even sure my heart stopped beating. It was as if I had been disconnected from the world itself. It had lost color and now I could only see in black and white. Many people have always asked," _How do you deal in losing the one you love_?" The answer is, you never do. The pain may stop and go away, but the gap in your heart never closes. I now understood what it meant to lose that someone, even if they never loved you in the first place.

* * *

I let out an agonized howl.

She was gone,but she was still alive. A vampire never truly die unless thrown in fire. At this new kind of realization, a small weight was lifted off my shoulders, but it still wasn't enough.

I had done that to her. _Me_. I had ripped _my imprints _head of with my own teeth. The teeth of a monster. What had I done?

The world slowly crawled back to me, taking some of the pain away, but I could still feel an ache in my chest. After a couple of seconds later, I could see,smell, and think clearly. I looked down to see Victoria's body laying on the ground, stiff and lifeless. Her skin had gone paler, if that was even possible, and her eyes had closed on their own. If I had been human, I would have fainted and had a heart attack, but I knew what was happening. She was slowly getting herself back together. So she could come back. My imprint was going to live...

_What! _Yelled Leah.

I turned around to see the pack in formation behind me. While I had been mourning, I hadn't notice them arrive. Can my life get any more complicated?

_Yes! What the hell is- is this ! You imprinting on the enemy? What kind of sick joke are you playing? _Yelled Paul.

_Fuck you Black! Your a disgrace to this pack. Hell even your own family! _Yelled Leah. _Come on Paul, hold Jacob down while I make a fire and burn this leech once and for-all._Leah was already walking towards me, but I growled and took a defensive stance in front of Victoria's body.

_To get her, you have to get through me bitch._ I growled. Leah growled too.

_Watch your mouth Black. Don't temp me into throwing your body, along with hers too._

_Stop making this more complicated than it had to be! _Yelled Paul. Sam finally spoke.

_Enough! _He said in Alpha-mode. We all felt the weight of the command hit us. We all hated it when Sam went into Alpha mode(Mostly Leah). Even Sam himself hated it, but sometimes it was necessary to use it to make things final. It was one of the reasons I had rejected into being Alpha of the pack when Sam had offered it. I know I was descended from Ephraim Black and the crown was meant to be mine, but I wanted to feel more human as possible. And I was pretty sure that ordering people around like dogs wasn't gonna make me feel normal like a pale face. At **all.**

_Paul, stick around at Bella's house. We need to discuss this... situation._

_but-_

_That's an order._Sam finished. Paul groaned in protest, but followed his given orders. In a blink of an eye, where once stood a giant wolf, stood Paul naked. Leah turned her head around, disgusted. She was still getting used into seeing us naked. It was very awkward for us too, but some guys really enjoy having her here with us. And when I say really, I do mean **really.**Especially Embry and Quil. Thanks to them, I now sometimes catch myself daydreaming about her body. I shivered in disgust.

_Disgusting bastard._ Whispered Leah. At first I thought she was talking to me, but then figured it was Paul. He _was_ standing naked next to Leah.

Sam turned to me and didn't say nothing for a while. Everyone else stayed quiet too. I couldn't really blame them, I would have reacted the same way if I was in their shoes. Everyones emotions were all over the place. Some wanted to shout at me, others wanted to congratulate me_, someone_ wanted to rip me to pieces, (guess who), and some didn't even know what the hell do. That 's why they were all staring at Sam. He _was _the Alpha, so whatever he said, everyone followed suit, willingly or forced.

The tension in the air was unbearable. Sam still hadn't said anything. I tried to see what he was thinking, but unfortunately for me, he had blocked his mind. Sometimes I wished I had kept my blocking techniques all to myself and hidden well, but no, that had turned out impossible when Paul-the-ass had stuck his nose into bussiness that wasn't even suppossed to be **shared**. But we all know how **privacy **works out just fine in this family. Note sarcasm.

Sam was still looking at me. His head looked like it was twiching, moving up and down. I observed long enough and it didn't take me quiet long to see that he had intended to look as if he was nodding to someone, reasuring himself of something.

Finally, Sam looked around and settled his gaze on me, once again.

_You have put a huge weight on my shoulders by imprinting on the red-headed leech, Jacob._

All this time we have been patrolling and coordinatingto catch her and end her for once, only to learn that we can't. I have put enough thought in this matter to see both sides of the situation. On one side, she our natural enemy, a vampire. She drinks from humans, therefore meaning she is a threat to our families and our tribe. On the other side, she is your soul-mate. To sum things up, she is your everything and we don't know the consequences if we were to kill her. Your our pack brother, and we will all hate to see you in either physical or mental pain-

_Translation: We all don't want to put up with your pain because of your stupid personal things... _Interrupted Leah. Sam turned around and glared at her, & Leah happily glared back. This matter was wasting away his patience, and the bitchy she-wolf wasn't helping at all.

_As I was saying, I do get your point and I personally agree with you. I will rather die if something were to happen to Emily. _We all caught flashes of Emily's scarred face._ So I have decided what we're gonna do._ He walked around in a circle and settled himself in a rock. We all looked up at him, holding our breaths. This was it. The decision on which determined if Victoria lived or died.

_I have decided..._

_

* * *

_

**Evil cliffy! Haha. :D Remember, please feel to PM me & I will accept any ideas you may all have. :)**


	5. Normal

**Sorry that this is so shorter than normal. I just wanted to update this chapter and get it out of the way. Fighting between my parents is getting very heated so I need to be there for my Mum. So again I'm so sorry for this dilema & I promise you next chapter will be longer. I'll reward you guys with giving you a clue about what the upcoming Chapter will be about. Victoria "wakes up" and is not that happy whiel Paul might not live another day because of the accidedent with our dear Bella. **

**Disclamer:** I do not own Twilight and it's characters. All that belongs to twilight author, Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the story line and OC's.

* * *

_If normal is as normal does._

_Then normal is as normal was._

_If normal makes it all OK._

_Then normal is the only way..._

_By: _**Brennan**

* * *

_I have decided that I will let her live. But don't let her into our lands until she has learned to control herself. She is you responsibility, there meaning you are in charge of her. Also, consider this a warning. I can't guarantee you that I would back you up if she were to feed in our lands. We were made to kill leeches and protect our families. Our tribe. Go and do what you must, but remember my words Jacob. _

Sam said while looking at me with authority and seriousness in his eyes. He then looked around our circle. _No one is to attack Jacob's imprint. He is family, meaning that she will _someday _be too. Who ever disobeys this order will have to deal with great consequences._

We all didn't miss that this order was mostly directed towards Leah. She just stood still, glaring at Sam and me with hatred clear in her eyes. I would joke and say that it was _that_ time of the month again, but I knew better.

My thought drifted towards Victoria. She was going to live, as much as a leech could considering she was already "dead", but I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for myself.

I mean sure, I'm overjoyed that I finally imprinted...but on a leech? Especially the one that we have been driving off to Canada for the last couple of weeks because she wants to kill my Bella? Yeah, nothing wrong there. Totally normal. As normal as it could fucking get. I mean, what does normal even mean? Isn't it along the lines of average or something?

_Well then this is totally average_ I thought sarcastically.

I raised my head to find that Sam was disappearing into the forest's shadows. He looked back, started at me with what was suppose to be a wise look, and nodded slowly. I nodded back towards him and said, _Thanks Sam. It means a lot to me._

In return, he turned back towards the forest and left. It wasn't until I looked around that everyone had left the clearing except Quil, Seth, and Embry. They were all silent, not knowing what to say or do. Like I'd said earlier, I couldn't blame them. It'll be hard to accept if my best friend imprinted on a vampire. Seth finally broke the silence.

_Uh, well congratulations man. I'm... happy for you._ Poor kid. This must be totally awkward for him.

_Yeah, thanks kid._ I said. An awkward silence streched after that. I turned my attention towards the ground, finding it intresting all of a sudden. From the corner of my eye I could see Seth clawing at the ground in a shy manner.

_You know, _Quil said_, if you ignore the horrible sickly sweet smell & the fact that she's a leech, you actually got yourself a pretty damn good catch. _I raised my head and made mentally raised an eyebrow.

_You think so? _

_Psh, I know so. I know a hot lady when I see one. _Embry and Seth snickered.

_Oh yeah? Well if you're so damn good with the ladies what can't you get one? _Embry said amused.

_Oh, burn! _Seth hooted. I half-smiled. It was true. I had to admit that Quil had an eye to spot the cutest or hottest girls in the Reservation, but the problem was that no one was interested in him. It had been halarious when we saw all the girls turn him down for last year's dance. It had ended so bad that Quil had to ask & take his cousin! Quil glared at Embry.

_Ha-ha, you're killing me._ He said sarcastically. _I bet you I could get a girl for this years Dance._ Quil said very determined. Seth and I had to laugh at that one. If he got turned down every year, what was the possibility that he would finally get a date _this_ year? Impossible, right?

Embry grinned mentally. _You are so on! Loser has to do anything & everything the Winner says, Deal? _He held out his paw.

_Deal. _Quil said while low pawing Embry.


	6. Waking up

**Has it really been almost three months? Wow. To tell you the truth, at some point during those months I had lost insparation to write this story but don't worry I'm still going to continue it! Nobody really writes Jacob/Victoria fics & so I want to be one of those people. Just to annouce that I'll be starting a new story as soon as I finish either this story or 'Karma is a Bitch' .It'll be a Harry Potter fanfcic so for those HP fans out there you have been warned :))))**

**~ Alpha**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight and it's characters. All that belongs to twilight author, Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the story line and OC's.**_( God, I'm REALLY getting tired for always saying this)_

* * *

_"Some people wake up drowsy. Some people wake up energized. I wake up dead." _  
_— John Marsden_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of deep, heavy brething and the beat of a heart. The first thought that went through my head was, _'I'm not dead.' _Instantly, I opened my eyes and in less than a millisecond, I was crouching down in a defensive pose, taking in my sorroundings. I was in a meadow that smelled strangly familiar, like Vanilla and Strawberries...Wait, hadn't we been in that pathetic human's backyard? I frowned. If we had, (which I was certain seeing as vampires have perfect memory) who carried me here? Most importantly, who had let me live? It better not have been the Swan girl, but if it was her then she's more stupid than I thought her to be.

A big plump of fur lay less than 10 ft away from me. I could hear it taking deep breaths, letting me know the thing was asleep and alive. I sniffed the air and found a familar scent radiating off it. A mix of pine trees and... wet dog? Oh, so it was one of those huge dogs. Carefully, I stepped closer until I was 3 ft away from it. Like my vision, it suddenly became clear who it was: Jacob. The one who finished tried to kill me. I growled. Here was a perfect chance for me to kill him, seeing as he was sleeping and defenseless.

I stalked closer until we were only centimeters apart. Venom filled my mouth as I eyed his neck. Just as I was about to attack, he whined in his sleep and turned to face me. I froze, but relaxed a little when I saw he was dreaming. I hated to admit it but he looked so cute, especially since he was so furry. I don't know if it was his cuteness or the feeling I got when I thought of him dead that it but for some reason, I decided to not kill him, and I hoped that I didn't come to regret this decision.

**{} {} {} **

It was a couple of hours later when the do- I mean the _Jacob guy _finallywoke up. I had been combing my hair with my fingers when I saw his huge eye crank open sleeply. He looked around for a while, but then he seemed to have remebered about me, because he turned his head towards my direction and stared. I heard him take a big breath and realized it quickly. That made me stop my hair carrasing and turned my eyes towards him. That had almost sounded like a sigh of relief. I tried to read his eyes, seeing if I could detect any emotion in them, but all I was met with was a mask. Intresting...

"I don't feel like having a one-way conversation so do you mind phasing back into a human?" I said in my high,bell-like voice. I didn't care if he actually minded, one way or another he would have had to phase back. It disturbed me a great deal that I was actually bothering to be nice to him, well as nice as I could get. That was actually a good question. Why was_ I_ even trying to be nice to _him_? I'm pretty sure that almost killing me twice is **not** a nice way of saying _'Hi', _but hey I can't judge him. That's how I am with my meals, except I actually go right for the kill. Well except for Isabella, I want to have a little fun with her before I end her. Maybe I could take her corpse and leave it at the Cullen's door step. I frowned, no that's not evil enough. Oh well, I'll give it some thought later on.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I saw the giant, russet-brown wolf stood up and shoot me a glare before walking into the forest. I smirked. Looks like someone hated taking orders from a leech. Seconds later, a tall, shirtless man emerged out of the tree line and into the little clearing. I took a good look at him, seeing as I hadn't had time last meeting. He appeared to be atleast 6'2 from where I stood. His dark skin had a sort of glow to it which made him more hair was growing out from a buzz cut sort of thing and his muscles... I whistled. Even I had to admit I was very impressed. Not that I was atrracted to him, he was still a do- I mean, he was still a werewolf.

Finally I spoke after I was sure he had time to admire my perfect good looks.

"Well, are you going to tell me how I'm still 'alive' or do I have to find out by myself?" I questioned him.

"Sound to me like your dissapointed I didn't kill you." He smirked.

"It gets boring over the years" I said, smiling evily.

He rolled his eyes and answered me in a dry voice," I'm pretty sure you have ways to _entertain_ yourself from time to time."

It was I who smirked this time. _Oh, you have no idea_, I thought.

"You didn't answer my question." I stated, preparing myself to run. His eyes followed my movement and he smirked. I mentally cursed myself for forgetting that he had heightened sences like me.

"Leaving so soon? I was just starting to have fun." I laughed un-amused and sarcasticly said,"Oh I'm sure you are." Silence fell on us and I broke it yet again.

_"_Answer the question." I said, getting annoyed. He seemed to have noticed the tone in my voice because he replied," I just did," While smiling smugly. That's it. Having had enough, in a blur of a second I was standing in front of him, my hand twiching to just grab his neck and snap it.

"Tell me." I growled. He narrowed his eyes and formed his hands into fists.

"I don't take orders from a leech" He said in a dangerously calm voice. We stared into eachothers eyes, daring the other to make a move until he finally looked away. I smirked. He looked around uncomfortably until he muttered the words that changed my life.

"I didn't want you to die so I made a deal with my Alpha. You will not be permitted to cross the La Push land until we know your safe around humans." As soon as I heard him say those words, the smirk fell of my face. My brain couldn't fuction properly until I said the only word that clouded my train of thought.

"What?"


End file.
